<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Points to Gryffindor by LittleSixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999714">Five Points to Gryffindor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx'>LittleSixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini doesn't have a date to the Yule Ball, but he *does* have a crush on Dean Thomas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Points to Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/gifts">Im_Not_Throwing_My_Spell (Radiant_And_Alone)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am giving the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge another go. First round is "romantic kiss." I love these two so much, my other writing is really depressing right now, so I wanted to write something silly that makes me (and hopefully you) smile. Gifted to Im_Not_Throwing_My_Spell because I told them I would write a fic where Blaise pines for Dean during their Hogwarts years. </p><p>Note: There is one "F bomb" dropped in this story, but I didn't think that merited an M rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who are you taking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise didn’t look up from his Potions textbook. Theo nudged Blaise with his elbow and whispered again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you taking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were working on a Shrinking Solution as Professor Snape hovered over Hermione Granger’s cauldron three tables away. Blaise sliced open a caterpillar and tossed it into their potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>ON!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Theo whisper-shouted. “You’re the best-looking bloke in school and you won’t have a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise sliced another caterpillar and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be someone you want to take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps there is,” Blaise admitted, “but I cannot ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he not a looker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise glanced over Theo’s shoulder at the mismatched pair grinning over their cauldrons toward the front. The first was loud, short, and prone to making things explode. Next to him was Dean Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These feelings happened by accident. After leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts one day in Second Year, Blaise complained to no one in particular that, “Lockhart might be handsome but it doesn’t prevent him from being a fuckwit.” Dean Thomas had been standing behind him, unnoticed until he snorted with laughter. He bumped Blaise’s shoulder and replied, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for good-looking people to say,” as he walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment lingered in Blaise’s mind for awhile, but he didn’t think much of it until Third Year when he realized he had a massive crush on Dean Thomas. Dean, who came back from every summer holiday at least half-a-head taller than he had been when they left. Dean, who always seemed to be smiling even as Dementors roamed the grounds. Dean Thomas, whose shirt fell down his chest as he hung upside-down off a tree branch. Blaise caught a glimpse of his abs and tripped over himself, falling face-first into the grass. Thankfully, Draco was too obsessed with Potter, sitting at the base of the tree trunk, to ask any questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise shook himself free of his reverie and said, “He is a Half-blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Theo grinned. “Who? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise felt his cheeks warm up as he chanced another glance at Dean, still bent over his cauldron as Seamus Finnegan looked on, helpless. Blaise scrunched his nose as he tossed a rat spleen into the potion and it landed with a tiny squelch. This would always be his least-favourite class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does not matter,” he replied, “I do not think he is interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking? I don’t even like blokes and I’d snog you for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that next time I am feeling lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo went back to mincing daisy roots and asked, “Are you afraid to ask him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be. If he says no then he says no and you get to go alone and laugh at everyone from your spot in the corner. That’s what you like to do anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then I have to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy way to solve that problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him to be your date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise groaned. Theo was right, but that didn’t make this any easier. He glanced over at Dean again and wondered why his heart beat a bit off-kilter. Theo’s eyes followed his gaze and he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise blushed and pulled the daisy root onto his side of the table. He continued to mince as Theo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he even like boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise sighed. He concentrated on making the potion as Theo scribbled notes to their Housemates. By the time they left class, he was confident they all knew a secret he’d kept for a year-and-a-half. Snape leaned over their cauldron and pronounced the solution,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decent enough not to kill anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo wrapped his arm around Blaise’s shoulders and whooped. Truly, high praise for the pair of them who usually ended up with something along the lines of, “Barely tolerable.” Blaise grabbed his bag and made for the door, but his Housemates seemed to be taking their time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six of them lingered by the door, allowing the Gryffindors to pass while Blaise was blocked off, having been too close to the front. Eventually, they began to leave, slowly trickling out until Blaise and Theo were among the final students in the classroom. Just as they were about to leave, Theo rammed his shoulder into Blaise’s side and pulled the bag off Blaise’s shoulder. It fell to the floor and the contents scattered. His books, textbooks, quills, ink jars, and a recipe were splayed across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Theo shouted over his shoulder with a smile that indicated otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise rolled his eyes and knelt down to scoop everything back into his bag. Before he could even grab a book, there was another pair of hands gathering his things. Blaise looked up to see Dean Thomas holding three ink jars and Blaise’s favourite quill. He grinned and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need better friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um ... Uh ...” Blaise stuttered and began gathering his books. “Yes, um, thank you.” He held the bag open so Dean could place the jars inside without spilling them. Blaise’s hands shook. He prayed Dean didn’t notice. Merlin’s arse, Blaise had never been this close to him before. Dean was smiling at him. When was Dean not smiling? Blaise looked up just as Dean looked down at the parchment scrap in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, it’s ...” Blaise swallowed thickly so his voice wouldn’t come out as a nervous squeak. “It is my recipe for pandoro, a Christmas bread we make in Italy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I can. The elves let me use the kitchen a few days a week.” Blaise shrugged. “It is more interesting down there than in our common room. Warmer, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one talks to you unless you want them to?” he guessed. “You’re always quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zabini, Mr. Thomas, please take your flirting outside my classroom.” Snape lazily waved his hand to Vanish the contents of a cauldron. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Professor,” Blaise insisted, “I wasn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have watched you stare longingly at the back of Mr. Thomas’s head for the past year, so please, do get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise felt himself blush all the way down his neck. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dean. This moment, right here, was the reason he never told anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean just smiled and said, “Yessir, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked out the door, so Blaise followed. The dungeon corridor was deserted, save the two of them. Maybe Dean thought it was a joke. Maybe Dean would—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to look at my face for a change, you could always ask to be my partner in class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise somehow blushed even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo prefers that his potions do not explode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled and said, “I’m never bored.” He paused briefly, then asked, “Why didn’t you say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Finnegan’s potions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, about ... Never mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. They were nearly to the stairs and something inside of Blaise cracked open. After all, he only had this one opportunity to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a date?” Merlin, it took everything he had to keep his voice steady. “For the Yule Ball, I mean. Do you have a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked down at him with a conflicted expression on his face, and Blaise’s heart sank all the way to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should have said something. I would love to, but I already agreed to take Luna. She can’t go unless someone older takes her, and I didn’t have a date, so ... So I said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Blaise nodded to himself. “Right, yes, of course. Very last minute, I know. I should have asked you except everyone likes you and no one sees me, so I never thought you would say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s face was closer than it had any right to be. Blaise’s heart leapt up from its spot on the floor and nearly burst out of his chest. If he tilted his head just right, he could press their lips together. Just as the thought crossed Blaise’s mind, Dean wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him into a delicate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Blaise’s first snog. Hell, he snogged Draco at age seven because it was the only way to shut him up. However, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first time anyone had held him like that. Nothing bad could possibly happen as long as he was in Dean’s arms. Blaise melted into his chest and pulled him closer by the collar of his robe. Blaise stood on his toes to get closer. It was patient and </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as they took the time to figure out each other’s rhythm. Dean had both hands splayed across Blaise’s back and pulled him closer. It was all Blaise could think.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had Blaise deepened the kiss than Dean pulled back, his breath warm against Blaise’s lips. He smiled and stepped back toward the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me a dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise nodded, numb and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dean took the stairs two at the time to catch up with his friends. Blaise gently pressed his fingertips to his lips and wondered what, exactly, had happened. He stood there for so long that Professor Snape finished cleaning and stepped into the hallway. He looked down his crooked nose at Blaise and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time,” he grumbled. “Five points to Gryffindor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>